Rubik's Cube Troubles
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Four turtles, four Rubik's Cubes, four one-way glass windowed studios, and a bored Fang. Hm, things could get a bit interesting.
I walk into the lair, four Rubik's Cubes in a bag I had slung about my shoulders. I had talked to the turtles about allowing me to conduct an experiment with them, they just didn't know what I was going to do.

I giggled lightly. Oh, I had my plans.

"You guys ready?" I asked as I entered the lair to find them each waiting patiently for me.

Mikey was the first to react, sweeping me off of my feet, holding me bridal style. "Totally, Dudette!" He yelled excitedly. But soon his excitement melted to confusion. "What is this experiment anyways?"

I giggled once again. "All in good time, Michelangelo."

"So, uh," Leo said uneasily, "where do we have to go exactly?"

"What?" I asked as I crossed my arms, jumping down from Mikey's grip. "You don't trust me?"

"No," He said, placing a hand against the back of his neck, "it's just that…well, we've never been asked to be part of…well…y'know…an experiment. And, uh, with our appearances I kind of don't like the fact of being part of an experiment."

I smirked evilly, jumping down from Mikey's arms, raising one arm in the air. "Oh, trust me. It will be torture enough!" Their eyes widened in shock, alarm, and fear. I tried hard to stifle a laugh, and before anyone could say another word, I threw the object in my hand to the ground, creating a cloud of smoke and transporting us to the correct location we needed to be in.

I blinked my eyes a few times, moving my eyes back and forth at the four studios that stood in front of me, each with one-way glass. I could see each of them look at their new surroundings in fear before their eyes fell on an object that was sat in front of them.

A Rubik's Cube.

I laugh at their confused faces as I take a microphone in my hand. "Did you guys seriously think I was going to do some sort of evil experiment?"

"Well," I heard Leo speak, "the way that you put it kind of seemed suspicious."

"Hey," Raph growled in anger and confusion, "where is everyone? Fang, where the shell are you?!"

I giggled lightly, but my eyes held a weary look. "You guys are each in separate studios. You can't see me," I told the truth, "and I can't see you," I lied. "The experiment is to see how fast each of you can master the Rubik's Cube. When you have finished it you shall hit the red button in front of you." I watched as each of them looked to the red button.

I watched as Donnie's face lit up with a smile. "All right! This is going to be so easy!"

"Easy for you to say, bro," Mikey whined, "I don't have the attention span for this type of stuff."

I tap the mic gently. "Uh, Mike, there isn't much that can distract you in that room. Plus, I'll be cutting off the sound in your guys' room, and mine." I lied.

"Wait, what?!" I heard Raph yell, but I ignored him.

"Begin!" I yelled and cut off their sound in each other's rooms. But I could still hear everything, though they couldn't hear me. I laughed to myself. This was going to be quite a show!

First, my eyes directed towards Donnie's studio. As expected, he was quick to work on it, impressing me considering he was already almost done. "But that's not funny." I whine.

That's when I direct my eyes towards Leo's room. The scene is slightly more hilarious.

He just sat there.

Staring at the Rubik's Cube.

His eyes ran over the blues, yellows, oranges, greens, whites, and reds. He didn't bother to touch it. He just stared at it, his face scrunched up into one of complexity.

I shake my head, and then I hear it.

 _Buzz._

I look to Donnie's studio. Of course he's done by now. I turn my audio on only to his room and speak into my microphone.

"Great job, Donatello, and only in," I looked to my watch and my eyes hold a look of surprise, "one minute and two seconds! Holy shell! That's it, I worship you and only you!" I run to his studio and open his door, allowing him to come out. "I think you'll want to come out and enjoy the show."

He looked at me with a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" I move away from his door frame and stretch my arm out of the room, directing it towards the other studios. Donnie walks out of the room, curiosity evident on his face. Once he noticed that there was one-way glass and I had been observing them all, he gave me a fist bump. "Oh, you are good."

"Of course I am," I beamed way too proudly. That's when we heard a loud sound coming from one of the studios. I direct my gaze towards Raph's studio where I could see him breaking the Rubik's Cube in his hands, after trying fruitlessly trying so hard to solve it.

I can't help but burst out laughing as I watch the Rubik's Cube pieces break away in his hands. I then turn the mic audio on in Raph's studio. "Just so you know, Raph, you owe me like two dollars."

"Wait," Raph growled in anger and confusion, "what?! I thought you couldn't see us?!" I laugh as I open his door and allow him out.

"Have you ever heard of lying?" I ask, a devious smile spread upon my face.

He growled, balling his hands into fists of anger. "Oo, when I'm through with you, you're never going to want to look at another Rubik's Cube for as long as you live!"

"Ah, ah, ah," I say as I gesture towards the other studios, "I think this may make up for it," We all look towards Leo's studio where he continues to just stare at the small cube, not touching it at all. I groan. "Is he going to even try to touch it?"

"Not likely," Donnie told me, "he doesn't like things that confuse him. He's never like Rubik's Cubes much."

I groan as I turn the mic audio on in his room. "Ok, seriously, if you're not going to touch it, just come out."

At the sound of my voice he immediately fell out of his chair, the chair toppling on top of him. At this we all begin laughing uncontrollably. "Now _that_ was worth my time!" I cry out, tears falling from my eyes from laughing so hard.

He scowled at us all as he exited his room. "That wasn't funny."

"For us it was!" I laugh loudly.

He growls and points his katana blade at my throat, immediately taking my breath away. "O-Ok. N-Not funny. G-Got it."

He nods in satisfaction before sheathing his katana. We all then direct our gazes towards Mikey's studio, and we all begin laughing loudly.

Mikey had stickers stuck all over himself while trying to place them in the correct spots. I immediately turned on the audio in his room. "Really, Mikey?! That's cheating!" I yell in laughter.

Upon hearing my unexpected voice, he drops the Rubik's Cube, a startled look on his face. "F-Fang? I thought you couldn't see me!"

"It's called lying!" I say exasperatedly. Haven't these guys heard of lying before?

He exits the room, a pout on his face. "And after I've always been so nice to you!" He says, fake betrayal evident in his voice.

"Why don't you try to solve the Rubik's Cube?" Raph inquires.

My skin pales a shade. "Uh…" I say shakily. Just the mere thought of trying to solve one of those retched cubes made my stomach turn violently.

Leo smirked at me. "Ah, ah, ah," He taunted, "fair is fair."

I look to him, a nervous smile plastered onto my face. "Uh…yeah, well…" I immediately dart towards the exit of the room. "You'll never take me alive, coppers!"

 **I'll admit, this is not my best work, but I have been requested time and time again to do some type of humorous story. So here you go! Also, I have been asked to write things that are is not fanfiction on this site, but I will inform anyone who may not know that prohibits any non-fiction stories on here, and no original ideas. That is why I took down my diary story and the poem, for anyone who may have been confused. I wrote this story for my choir teacher who has been asking for some type of humorous story. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
